Conejos
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: Viñeta. —Zanahorias, en serio te gusta hacerlo como conejo… —comentó sonriéndole de lado y posando una pata en su mejilla.


**Disclaimer:** Zootopia no me pertenece, ni la imagen y así. Solo la historia. :'v

 **Advertencias:** Referencias sexuales.

* * *

.

 ** _Conejos_**

.

.

Nick sentía como si un enorme peso se encontrara encima de su cuerpo, casi asfixiándolo.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Veía todo negro, y no captaba lógica alguna. Su cuerpo no respondía.

Intentó abrir los ojos, y se dio cuenta del inmenso y casi imposible esfuerzo que ese acto ameritaba.

Cuando logró, finalmente, poder abrir los ojos, pudo distinguir una habitación, la cual desconocía totalmente.

Frunció el ceño y bostezó.

Esa no era SU habitación…

Estaba completamente desorientado.

Se llevó la pata a la cabeza, cuando esta le empezó a doler. Giró muy lentamente, hasta percatarse de que a su lado se encontraba Judy.

Desnuda…

Y todo hizo engranaje en su cabeza.

Pero claro; las dos jodidas semanas de vacaciones. Habitación del hotel donde apenas se habían hospedado hace dos días.

Una Judy completamente ninfomaníaca…

Aflojó el ceño y sonrió de lado, negando con la cabeza.

Le dolía todo su maldito cuerpo, era como si una moledora le hubiera pasado encima. Ni que hablar de su pobre amigo de abajo, estaba completamente noqueado.

Era obvio que la poca lucidez hacia mella en él. Por lo visto ese poco tiempo que había dormido, no bastaba para nada.

Lo cierto era, que desde que habían decidido ir de vacaciones a esa estupenda isla; la realidad había sido otra cuando apenas y habían salido de ese cuarto; solo habían aprovechado para hacer lo que a ambos le encantaban.

 _Oh si… follar… follar… y follar…_

Toda la noche y madrugada apenas llegaron, en la mañana al despertar, en la ducha luego del desayuno… y pare de contar.

No era que se quejara, pero ya su cuerpo ameritaba un largo descanso, tal vez por fin podrían salir y disfrutar de la playa, tomar el sol…

Percibió como la coneja se removía a su lado y se estiraba. Por lo visto esas pocas horas de sueño bastaban para que descansara lo suficiente.

La veía tan fresca…

Sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo.

 _Ella nunca se cansará totalmente…_

Observó como abría sus hermosos ojos amatistas y le sonreía con efusividad.

 _Esa sonrisa está empezando a asustarme_ —pensó.

De un rápido movimiento, la coneja dio un salto posándose encima de él.

—Wau pelusa, aun conservas energías —comentó, intentando disimular su extrema debilidad y cansancio.

Judy lo abrazó con fuerza y se recostó en su pecho.

—Ya las recupere. Ahora creo que necesito alimentarme —respondió saliendo de la cama en un rápido movimiento.

El zorro se frotó la cara con la pata y suspiró. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-animal, se levantó él también, quedando sentado en la cama. Observó como Judy hacia una rápida llamada, seguramente pidiendo comida directo a la habitación.

Ciertamente era lo mejor, tomaría una ducha, comería y repondría energías un rato, caminando y sintiendo la salada brisa marina contra su cara.

Sintió como Judy lo abrazaba por la espalda, afincando su mejilla en esta.

—En un momento traerán el almuerzo —dijo frotándose contra el pelaje de su espalda.

Nick asintió.

—Sera mejor vestirnos, no hay necesidad de que nos vean desnudos —comentó, intentando ponerse de pie; mas las pequeñas patas de Judy se lo impidieron.

El cánido volteó muy lentamente su rostro hacia ella, aterrado.

 _No estará pensando en…_

La coneja se estiró en medio de la gran cama, quedando en pose seductora y le sonrió de manera sensual:

—¿No te gustaría aprovechar mientras traen la comida? De todas maneras tardan como media hora en venir…

El zorro tragó saliva y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Zanahorias, en serio te gusta hacerlo como conejo… —comentó sonriéndole de lado y posando una pata en su mejilla—. Ya es hora de tomar un descanso, desde que llegamos no nos hemos ni bañado en la salada agua de mar—. Judy bajó sus orejas y le dedicó una mirada avergonzada —¡Y no es que no quiera!—aclaró rápidamente—, es solo que necesito un descanso, en especial mi amigo de abajo —dijo dedicando una mirada rápida a sus partes bajas.

La coneja rió suavemente.

—Ya sabes que a los conejos nos encanta la multiplicación —Nick rodó los ojos, sonriendo—. Pero tienes razón, ya es hora de un descanso —posó su propia pata en la del zorro.

Nick besó su frente.

—Torpe coneja, en lo que reponga energías ya veras.

* * *

 **NA:** Lo siento, soy una malvada pervertida :'v Nada mas que decir. JAJAJAJAJA.

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
